Comme un Homme
by Augowen
Summary: Ma première fics sur le sda, une nouvelle venue sur la Terre du Millieu ....


Comme un Homme  
  
Résumé : Ce passe durant la guerre contre Sauron, arriver d'un nouveau personnage, romance Note de l'auteur : J'ai écris cette fics en ayant lu les deux premiers livres et en ayant vu les deux premier films..  
  
Chapitre 1 : « Comment moi nièce du seigneur Elrond je n'ai pas le droit de faire parti de cette communauté tout ça parce que je suis une fille !!Je ne veux rien entendre je vais les suivre et les aider, je sais me battre comme un homme !! A moins que j'ai une idée ....... »  
  
A Fondcombe la communautée de l'anneau est prête a partir il ne manque plus que Legolas : - « Ou est-il ? s'impatienta Aragorn - J'arrive excusez-moi - S'il savait, pensa Legolas, moi, prince elfe en train d'observer comme un voyeur cette jeune fille. Elle est si belle mais elle avait l'air tellement énervée. J'ai appris que c'est la nièce du roi j'aurai tellement aimé lui parlais mais je pars pour la guerre et je n'ai que de maigre chance de la revoir. Je vais essayer de l'oublier .. - Allez en route! ordonna Gandalf »  
  
Dans une chambre : - « Seigneur Elrond je peux vous parler ? - Bien sur, chère nièce, répondit-il, - J'aimerai aller dans la Foret Noir voir mes amis, -Vous savez Augowen une guerre se prépare ce n'est pas prudent ... -Mais, coupa Augowen, je ferai très attention, silvousplait, elle lui fis ce regard de chien battu Auquel aucun homme ne peut résister. -D'accord mais mon serviteur Irlen viendra avec vous. -Merci, dit-elle en lui sautant au coup avant de partir faire son sac » Elrond resta assis dans cette chambre il pensa à sa nièce si belle avec ses cheveux bruns extrêmement lisse qui lui vont si bien et ses yeux Bleu-gris dans lequel il se perdait souvent. Il se demanda comment ses parents avaient-ils pu l'abandonner, il repensa au jour ou il lui avait avoué que ça mère était une humaine et son père un elfe. Ces racines si spéciale lui donnent toute la beauté d'une elfe mais toute la force d'un humain elle sait se défendre mais il l'aime tellement il ne veux pas la perdre elle est comme ça fille et Arwen la considère comme sa sœur. Cette guerre qui arrive va les obliger à quitter Fondcombe mais comment lui dire. -Si tu savais Augowen, soupira-t-il »  
  
Dans la Moria : « Je n'en revient pas nous somme pris au piège dans cette pièce si sombre, nous ne somme pas assez pour faire fasse à cette armée d'orcs mais nous devons y arriver je veux revoir cette jeune femme, on va sent sortir je le sais.... »  
  
Sur un Sentier : -« J'y suis arriver, mon plan va réussir je vais les rejoindre et leurs montrer que je suis aussi forte qu'un homme. Pauvre Irlen il va se prendre un beau coup de poing d'en la figure mais c'est un elfe il s'en remettra en plus ... -Augowen nous allons passer la nuit ici, dit-il en arrêtant son étalon. -D'accord, Irlen. » Elle descendit de son cheval et lorsque Irlen était retournée elle l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing elle attacha un cheval, pris l'autre, déposa une lettre et s'enfuit au gallot. -Pardonnez-moi Oncle ! »  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Dans un près :  
  
« On s'en est sorti mais a quel prix ne valait-il mieux pas qu'on y reste pour ne pas supporte ça. Nous somme affaiblis et nous avons perdu Gandalf notre guide, notre ami, notre père. Qu'allons nous devenir sans lui ou allons nous aller ? Aragorn est triste je le sens mais il se doit de nous guider c'est son destin. Gandalf ne craigniez rien Aragorn est digne de vous succéder. On se reverra ami. -Relevez –les, m'ordonna Aragorn en me désignant les Hobbit C'est petite personne sont surprenante Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin se sont battu courageusement mais la perte de Gandalf les a anéantis. Il nous faudrait de l'aide ou tout espoirs est perdu..... »  
  
Près de la :  
  
« Je les vois, pourquoi pleurent-ils ? Mais ou est le magicien ? Oh non mon dieu! Il était l'ami de mon oncle mais vous le reste de la communauté je vais vous sauver, vous les Hobbits, vous les Humains, toi le nain et toi le euh... l'elfe ? Qui est-il ? IL est si beau si pure mais si triste j'aurai souhaiter le connaître avant mais je dois le faire. Augowen tira une épée de son sac, elle la saisit fermement et ce coupa les cheveux au carrée, ses magnifique mèche brune recouvrai le sol. Puis elle enleva délicatement sa robe et e mit un pantalon et un haut elle mit son arc et ses flèches sur son dos attacha son épée autour de la taille. C'étais stupéfiant se n'était plus Augowen nièce du Seigneur Elrond mais un Homme inconnu. Elle saisit son cheval se retourna et dit : -On se revoit sur la rive !cours Fea ! dit-elle en s'adressant au cheval Elle partit au gallot ... »  
  
Dans le même près :  
  
« Un cheval ? Ici ? Quelqu'un nous observée je vais voir. -Ou vas tu? s'écria Boromir, c'est dangereux -Je reviens vite, répondit Legolas Je me dirigea vers un buisson et derrière je découvre !!!! Des cheveux ? Une robe ?Je n'y comprends rien ? c'est cheveux sont si doux, si brun, si lisse, si parfait se devait être une elfe mais pourquoi se coupai les cheveux, et laissez la cette magnifique robe rouge et or, tout se mélange -Legolas, s'impatienta Gimgli, on s'en va et on vous laisse la pour moi ce n'est pas un problème mais bon Il m'a sortit de mes pensées ce nain je vais quand même prendre une mèche. » Legolas saisit une mèche la mis dans sa poche et alla rejoindre la communauté qui se dirigeaient dans la forêt.  
  
Dans la Lothorien  
  
« Cette Dame Galabriel est très belle, si mystérieuse je ne peux la regarder en face !!Elle sait ce que je pense, ce que je désire, pourrais elle me donner des réponses ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour l'instant ! Elle m'offre un arc si magnifique je ne sais comment la remercier? Je m'incline elle me releve -Vous retrouver votre jeune femme, dit-elle, et plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Au revoir mes amis faites attention. Non ne partez pas, pensais-je, expliquer moi qui fais retrouver ? Quel dame ? La jeune fille de Fondcombe j'espère qu'elle parlait d'elle ! Une présence sur ces rives, il faut que je me concentre sur ces rives nous sommes en danger, on nous observe ! »  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
A Fondcombe :  
  
« - Seigneur Elrond, s'écria Irlen, elle est partit, elle s'est enfuie ! - Qui ? Augowen non ! Ou es elle allée? Pourquoi s'est elle enfui ? - Elle m'a laissais ca, declara Irlen en tendant une lettre - Merci allez vous reposer, ordonna Elrond en ouvrant la lettre  
  
Cher Oncle  
  
Je vous ai toujours considérée comme un père mais je veux montrer mon vrai visage je suis une guerrière et je dois me battre pour sauver la terre du milieu. Ne vous en faite pas je sais me battre vous m'avez toujours dit de ne pas me servir de mon agilité d'elfe et de ma puissance d'humaine mais comme vous me l'avais aussi dis une guerre se prépare et c'est mon devoir d'y aller. On se reverra je l'espère dans le cas contraire sachez que je vous aime Seigneur Elrond comme mon propre père, embrassez Arwen que je l'aime également comme ma sœur. Vous étés ma famille merci pour tout. Adieu  
  
Augowen  
  
Je t'aime aussi Augowen, sanglota t -il, Adieu » Il s'allongea sur un lit et pleura la perte de sa fille.  
  
Sur une rive :  
  
« Ils me sentent, je le sais, mais ils me prennent pour une menace des qu'il accostent je vais les voir ! Vous t-il m'accepter je ne pense pas mais je dois les aider je suis la pour sa. A vos yeux je serai UN humain je ne serai pas Augowen je serai juste un homme, echapée d'une lointaine contrée et a la recherche d'ennemi de Sauron. Ils se dirigent plus prés de la rive je vais les voir. Mais mon cheval vas me faire repérer : « Adieu fidèle compagnons, murmura t-elle en elfique a son cheval, retourne à Fondcombe »  
  
Sur la même rive : Lui On arrive tant mieux je vais pouvoir me changer les idées, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée. Je vais me reposer. « -Prenez de la nourriture nous allons nous restaurer ici, ordonna Aragorn et demain nous partirons en direction du Mordor. Ne vous éloignez pas d'ici. - Je vais chercher du bois pour nous réchauffez, ajouta Legolas, je reviens vite. - D'accord, répondit Aragorn ne vous éloigné pas » Je parcourai la forêt a la recherche de bois, quelqu'un me suit, pourquoi je ne voulais pas le savoir trop de chose se bousculez dans ma tête. Dès qu'il sera prés de moi je le tuerai tout simplement. Il l'approche, je saisis mon arc, je bande ma flèche, je me retourne mais.... »   
  
Elle « Il est la devant moi près a tirer sur moi il est si beau, si parfait. J'ai envie de lui parler mais c'est à lui de le faire, je suis sa proie pour l'instant le moment né pas venu de parler. Je pause mes armes et me baisse en signe de soumission. »  
  
« Viens avec moi ne fais pas de geste brusques ou je n'essyterai pas a tirer, me dis-t-il »  
  
Lui «Il me suit, tant mieux je ne veux pas le tuer, j'ai une étrange impression comme un pressentiment, très bizarre »  
  
Au camp :  
  
-« Legolas, qui est-il ? interrogea Aragorn -Je l'ai trouve dans la forêt a m'observer, répondit l'elfe, il nous observe depuis longtemps je le sentais -C'est donc un ennemi je vais le tuer ! s'écria Boromir en s'aisisant son épée »  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Dans le camp :  
  
« - Non, s'écria Legolas en se placant devant Augowen, laissons-lui une chance de s'expliquer ? C'est un homme a prés tout ! » - Alors dépêchez-vous, répondit Boromir en écartant Legolas et en pointant la jeune fille » - Je suis Elyon, fils de Feron seigneur d'une lointaine contrée aujourd'hui détruite par l'armée de Sauron. Cela fait un mois que je me bats nuit et jours contre des orcs. Mais son armée grandit et je peux lutter seul c'est pour cela que je vous suis, excusez--moi. Faites-moi confiance et je vous offrirai mon aide. - Nous vous croyions, nous ferons un bout de chemin ensemble cela vous va t –il ? Les ennemis de Sauron sont nos alliées, dis Aragorn en tendant sa mais à cette etrangée. - Merci, répondit la jeune fille en serrant ça main. - Je ne lui fais pas confiance, murmura Gimgli a Legolas - Moi oui, répondit l'elfe un sourire au lèvre. »  
  
Boromir lâcha son arme, Sam prépara le dîner, les autres hobbits étaient assoupis prés d'un arbre, Gimgli n'ettoyer ses armes et Aragorn fit de même.  
  
Elle « Il est la devant moi, si beau, mon mensonge me pèse déjà est ce nom Elyon que c'est ridicule ! Il me regarde ce doute –il de quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas, il me sourit. Qu'il est beau ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, non il ne faut pas, je ne dois pas. Je vais chercher du bois pour me changer les idées.  
  
- Je vais chercher des brindilles pour faire un feu, déclara-je en partant  
  
Il me suit, au non je vais craquer ... »  
  
Lui « Je dois le suivre il m'intrigue, comme un mystère. Je vais lui parler par quoi commencer ? Bonjour ! Non trop bête je ne sais pas j'aviserai ! Je me lance »  
  
« -Cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne, interrogea l'elfe - Non venez, répondit la jeune fille, puis-je vous poser une question ? - Allez -y ! - Ou est le magicien ? -Gandalf ? Il est ... tombé dans la Moria il a de ça quelque jour »  
  
Legolas baissa les yeux, sous l'effet de sa propre réponse, sa douleur revins, il sentit des larmes lui piquées les yeux mais il se ressaisit..  
  
« -Excusez-moi, je l'aimais beau, il était comme un père pour moi  
- Mon père m'a abandonnée lorsque j'avais 5 ans, je peux vous comprendre »  
  
Les deux amis se regardèrent longuement jusqu'au moment ou ils entendirent hurler :  
  
- « Ou est Frodon ? interrogea Sam - Frodon, oh non! Il est partit, il est en danger ! Répondit Merry - Des orcs en grand nombre, hurla Legolas en regardant les arbres - Un combat se prépare, soyez près, ordonna Gimgli à la communauté! »  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Pendant le combat sur les rives  
  
Elle  
  
« Nous sommes là au milieu de centaines d'orcs nous n'en viendrons pas a bout, le cor du Gondor Boromir est en danger. Ou sont les autres ? Je suis seul! Je me sens si seul ! J'abats des dizaines d'orcs mais je suis fatiguée ! Aie !!!!! Il m'a eu dans le ventre o mon dieu comme je souffre, Legolas viens m'aider je ne sais pas ou il est. Je vais mourir sans que personne ne le sache ! Le cor je vais essayer de suivre sont bruit, vite ! »  
  
Lui  
  
« Je me bats, combien d'ors j'ai du tuer je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ou sont les hobbits et Boromir ! Nous sommes épuisées on n'été pas préparée à en affronter autant ! Le cor, Boromir est en danger vite ! »  
  
Elle  
  
« Je ne l'entends plus je suis perdu. La devant j'aperçois Legolas et Gimgli il faut que je les suive mais je ne suis qu'a moitié Elfe et je souffre des blessures ! »  
  
Lui  
  
Boromir, tu as du te battre vaillamment ses trois flèches dans ton tors en témoignent ! Tues mort en héros reposes en paix ! Mais ou sont les hobbits j'espère qu'il ne se sont pas fais prendre ! Et ... Elyon ou es t-il j'espère que non pas ça !!  
  
Elle  
  
Ils sont la, o non Boromir pas toi ! Je vais les voir mais ils ne doivent pas savoir pour la blessure, je dois souffrir en silence mes habits ne sont pas tachés heureusement, mais il faut que je me repose.  
  
Lui  
  
Il est la, j'ai eu peur, il a l'air fatiguée et affectée pas la mort de Boromir je le comprends ! Il était fort, il va nous manquer  
  
Aragorn declara  
  
« -Amis, Boromir est tombée courageusement qu'il repose en paix ! Mais nous devons sauvez Merry et Pipin, le sort de Frodon et Sam n'est plus entre nos mains ! En route voyagez laissez nous allons chasser de l'orcs ! »  
  
Lui  
  
« Nous parton enfin tant mieux je peux réfléchir à mes questions, les cheveux que j'ai ramassés sont toujours dans ma poche mais cela ne m'aide pas. Qui a pu ce les couper ? Ils sont bruns, lisse comme c'est de ... Elyon ? Non ça ne peut pas, Legolas arrête de te faire des films a moins que ???? »  
  
Elle  
  
« Je me vide de mon sang je le sens, mais ils ne peuvent le voir mes habits sont trop épais ! Mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps je vais bientôt mourir ! » 


End file.
